


in which Rowen considers disconnecting his phone

by spoke



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Treat, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: Thank you for the opportunity to discover that I've apparently had a headcanon of Ryo and Kento accidentally rescuing tigers all these years. :D





	in which Rowen considers disconnecting his phone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alessandriana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandriana/gifts).



> Thank you for the opportunity to discover that I've apparently had a headcanon of Ryo and Kento accidentally rescuing tigers all these years. :D

The phone ringing in the middle of the night should have been a surprise, Rowen thought as he turned over to stare at it. He was pretty sure normal people would be surprised, maybe panicking even. 

Hypothetical normal person would be answering the phone already, not weighing whether or not they wanted to. Cye kept telling him no one is ‘normal’ that way, but he hadn’t convinced Rowen yet.

He still struggled up and answered, and his reward for leaving the comfort of his bed was a very sheepish sounding Ryo. Like he could picture the way he would look a little down and to the side, and the tiny ‘but I’m adorable please help?’ grin. “Hi! Rowen, how are ya buddy?” 

He really hoped Ryo could picture him pinching his nose right now. “Ryo, buddy, you didn’t show up for lunch yesterday. Sage called me to let me know Kento didn’t show up for their sparring thing. What have you two done?”

“Ahhhh....” Great, and he was fumbling for words. “Well, see, there were these tigers...”

And Rowen’s whole body froze. “Please tell me you didn’t try to free tigers from the zoo again. Please.”

Ryo’s offended no was almost drowned out by Kento yelling to Rowen from somewhere near the speaker, “It was one time and we were drunk! Stop bringing that up!”

“It was one time _from a zoo_ , you made the news all over Japan! It wasn’t even the last tiger incident that year! _That year,_ Kento, you two - you know what, if I don’t find out why you’re callin’ me in the middle of the...” he paused to check the clock, “It’s bloody 11 in the morning, this is like the middle of the night for me, ya know that! Now _what did you do?!_ ”

Ryo muttered, just loud enough for Rowen to hear, “...rescued a couple of tiger cubs from smugglers who were probably gonna kill them. Only the police think we’re with the smugglers and we need like, character witnesses. And bail money? Please come help, Kento doesn’t wanna call his parents.”

Yeah, Rowen could imagine that scene. Not that they wouldn’t be proud of him in the end, but yikes. He sighed. “Okay, but I’m calling Mia and Sage to let them know what’s going on. See ya soon!” He smirked as he hung up on Ryo’s sputtered objections. A little petty, but a lot satisfying.

Also he wanted to know someone else could come rescue him if, like, the smugglers actual allies showed up and he got busted for kicking their asses. It wouldn’t be the strangest thing that had happened on one of these trips.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know, Japan does not have a US-style bail system? I did not know until this fic. However, given that I was going for the dub names throughout and just generally having fun, I have elected to ignore that. 
> 
> White/Black Blaze, by the way, escorted the cubs safely into the wild whilst the boys were being arrested. No one is talking about that because they don't want to admit that they saw a white tiger show up, turn black and armored, and encourage the cubs to ride him away. Much simpler and sanity affirming to arrest the boys.


End file.
